Waterproof
by Yuiki Nagi-chan
Summary: Dimulai dari sebuah 'ketertarikan' dan diakhiri oleh sebuah keberanian untuk menyatakan cinta. / "Aku... juga tertarik padamu, Sasuke-kun."/ sekuel 'Aku dan Kamu' / ::SasuHina::


Gerakan tangan yang gemulai itu beradu dengan air. Dengan rambut panjang yang tergerai dan kaki ramping yang menapak, permukaan air mulai terasa bagai lantai tak berujung. Tegas namun begitu anggun. Di antara kedua matanya yang menyorot tangguh terlihat beberapa helai poninya yang tersentuh percikan air. Berkilau begitu terpancar matahari.

Mengalir lembut melewati jari-jari lentiknya dan berkumpul di atas layaknya payung air transparan yang mengudara. Angin yang berhembus kembali menciptakan melodi pengiring jurus tersebut. Matanya terpejam menikmati.

"Ahh..."

Byarrrr...

Dan payung air itu mengikuti arus gravitasi. Tidak lagi mengudara, menimbulkan percikan air pada sang gadis dan seorang pemuda yang menginterupsi momen tersebut.

Mata itu saling memandang.

"Uchiha... Sasuke?"

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Story: **Yuiki Nagi-chan

**Warning: **Canon Again. OoC. TYPO. Bad for EYD & Language. Side story dari fic 'Aku dan Kamu'. SasuHina rules.

**-:-**

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**...::Waterproof::...**

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

.

.

.

.

.

Pemuda itu basah dengan aliran chakra yang terus terpusat pada kedua telapak kaki. Mencegahnya tenggelam dalam aliran sungai jernih yang tengah ia tapaki. Rambutnya menjuntai halus, menyapu kening, pelipis, dan hidung rampingnya yang tampak memerah karena cuaca yang bertambah dingin. Bibir tipisnya entah mengapa mulai tertarik membentuk senyum tipis yang mulai menghipnotis. Dan mau tidak mau, kemeja yang tidak terkancing menampilkan pemandangan yang cukup erotis.

Hinata menatapnya. Memandangnya dengan takjub. Dengan rambut basah yang menjuntai halus, Sasuke terlihat lebih ramah. Dan dengan tetesan air yang menyusuri pelipis, rahang, leher, dan jatuh pada dada bidangnya berhasil membuatnya terlihat sangat... keren.

Hinata sungguh-sungguh tidak akan pernah menggunakan kosa kata 'seksi' untuk hal ini.

Yah. Itu lebih dari sekedar seksi.

"Uchiha... Sasuke?"

**Deg**!

Debaran itu di ikuti rona merah yang menghiasi pipi. Hinata mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Dia, Uchiha Sasuke. Begitu sangat... menarik.

'Aku... tertarik padamu.'

Apakah ini merupakan jawaban dari pertanyaannya waktu itu?

.

.

.

"K-kenapa, kau tidak mengancing kemejamu?"

Dua Shinobi itu terduduk di tepi sungai dengan kedua kaki yang terendam air. Yang gadis menatap sungai di depannya dan yang lelaki menatap langit di atas sana.

Berlawanan...

"Aku baru selesai berlatih."

Hinata memberanikan diri menatap Sasuke. Meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Keringat. Panas. Jadi tidak ku kancing."

Hinata tertawa seraya menutup mulutnya. Spontan mendengar kata-kata Sasuke. Ia jadi berpikir, tidak heran saat masih buron dahulu Sasuke gemar mengenakan pakaian dengan dada terbuka.

Semilir angin yang berhembus menyejukkan suasana. Di bawah sebatang pohon rimbun dengan akar kokoh yang menunjang, Sasuke tersenyum mendengarkan tawa merdu Hinata.

"Lalu, apa yang Sasuke-kun lakukan di sini?"

Mengalihkan pandangan dengan cepat, Sasuke lebih memilih menatap rimbunan rumput basah di seberang sungai dibanding wajah polos Hinata yang penasaran. Jantungnya tidak akan kuat hanya untuk sekedar melirik. "Hanya lewat."

"Ooh..." rasa kecewa itu muncul. Walau sebentar tetap terasa menyesakkan. "Aku mengira kau sedang ingin bertemu denganku."

Selama beberapa detik, kata-kata itu meresap dan seakan mengawang di udara.

"A-ahh!" Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan gestur gugup. Sangat gugup. "M-maaf."

Matanya melirik. Dari permukaan sungai menuju langit lalu jatuh pada bebatuan di sampingnya. "Tujuan utamanya memang seperti itu."

Hinata menunduk. Menatap jaket favoritnya yang setengah basah lalu melirik wajah Sasuke dari ekor matanya. "Ke-kenapa kau ingin bertemu denganku?"

Dengan tetesan air yang masih tersisa di ujung helaian poni dan rambut gelapnya Sasuke menatap Hinata yang berada tepat di samping kanannya. Mencuri pandang dengan gugup. "Aku sudah pernah mengatakannya, kan?" telunjuk Sasuke menyentuh jari manis Hinata. Tanpa sengaja. "Aku tertarik padamu."

**Deg**!

"Tertarik pada jurus-jurus yang kau kuasai."

**Deg**!

"Pada hobi dan warna favoritmu."

**Deg**!

"Dan saat ini..."

Kedua tangan itu kembali mengatup di depan dada. Berdebar terlalu kencang.

Hinata memejamkan mata. Kami-sama...

"...Pada tipe lelaki yang kau inginkan untuk menjadi pendamping hidupmu."

.

.

.

Kata-kata itu seakan menguap dan tak lagi di perbincangkan. Tubuh mungil Hinata yang gemetar hebat menyimpulkan satu hal. Gadis Hyuuga itu kedinginan.

Beberapa ranting pohon yang berserakan memberinya ide. Di lebur dengan jurus bola api, kehangatan yang di harapkan mengurangi dinginnya cuaca perlahan merasuk ke pori-pori kulit.

"Pakai ini," Sasuke memberikan Hinata kemejanya yang telah kering. "Lepaskan jaketmu, akan ku keringkan."

Hinata tidak menjawab. Masih tetap menunduk.

Seakan mengerti apa maksudnya, Sasuke bergerak membelakangi Hinata dan api unggun di depannya. "Pakailah. Aku tidak akan mengintip."

Hinata memandang punggung telanjang Sasuke dengan ragu sebelum melepas jaket tebalnya yang masih setengah basah. Setidaknya, kemeja tipis yang Sasuke berikan lebih baik daripada resiko masuk angin. "Terima kasih."

Mendengar ucapan itu membawa sensasi hangat di dadanya. Ia tidak menyangka berkorban untuk orang yang disukai menimbulkan rasa yang menyenangkan seperti ini. "Tidak masalah."

"A-aku sudah selesai," Hinata masih merasa salah tingkah. Menutupi kecanggungan, Sasuke tetap berbalik seraya menyahut dengan tenang.

"Hn."

"Kau sendiri bagaimana, Sasuke-kun?" setelah memakai kemeja tersebut. Hinata kembali bertanya dengan khawatir.

"Aku Uchiha. Suhu rendah seperti ini bukan masalah besar."

"Ooh..." Hinata menekuk lututnya dan memandang api unggun yang Sasuke buat. Suara gemeretak pada api tersebut bercampur dengan kicauan burung gagak seakan mengiringi terbenamnya sang matahari. Sebuah senyuman terbentuk dengan tulus tepat saat Sasuke kembali berbalik untuk sekedar mengecek keadaan Hinata. "Menjadi Uchiha memiliki banyak keuntungan, ya?"

Hembusan angin terasa makin kuat. Api unggun dan kemeja kering belum mampu menepis suhu yang semakin menurun itu.

"Jika memang seperti itu, jadilah bagian dari klan Uchiha."

Lengan kokoh itu memeluknya dari belakang. Dengan bertelanjang dada. "Karena kami akan selalu merasa hangat."

Hangat. Pelukan itu benar-benar sangat hangat.

.

.

.

Sebuah tas belanja yang di bawanya tampak penuh dengan berbagai sayur dan buah. Setelah merasa cukup, ia melangkah pergi menuju toko selanjutnya.

"Hinata!"

Pagi yang cukup ramai di pasar Konoha meredam teriakan kencang tersebut. Khas Haruno Sakura. Atau yang sekarang adalah Uzumaki Sakura.

"Ah, Sakura-san. Selamat pagi," senyum itu mengembang. "Bagaimana kabar Ryota?"

"Baik, dia cerewet seperti biasa," tawa Sakura diikuti teriakan lainnya. "Sakura-chan!"

Uzumaki Naruto berlari dengan bayi menggemaskan tergendong di pelukannya. Sakura melambaikan tangannya. "Nah, itu Ryota."

Hinata ikut tersenyum. Bayi Sakura dan Naruto itu memang terkenal aktif dan cerewet dengan celotehan imutnya yang masih belum jelas. Rambut pirang, kulit putih, dan mata emeraldnya menambah nilai rupawan sosok bayi tersebut.

"Dia tidur, ya?" Hinata bertanya seraya menyingkirkan tudung dari jaket berwarna hijau bergambar katak yang tengah di pakai Ryota. "Padahal aku ingin menggendongnya."

"Kapan-kapan mampir saja ke rumah kami," saran Sakura bersemangat. "Ryota pasti akan senang sekali."

"Iya, terima kasih Sakura-san."

Teriakan Naruto selanjutnya mengalihkan pandangan Hinata dari Ryota. "Oii, Sasuke!"

**Deg**!

Astaga. Debaran ini karena Naruto atau...

"Hn."

**Deg**...** Deg**...** Deg**...

Hinata, untuk kesekian kalinya kembali mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Debaran itu makin diluar kendali kala matanya menatap langsung kedua mata Sasuke.

"Se-selamat pagi, Sasuke-kun."

Alis Sakura terangkat tinggi dan kening Naruto berkerut. Sejak kapan Hinata menjadi gugup di depan Sasuke?

"Selamat pagi."

Jika bisa, Sakura ingin menganga lebar saat itu juga. Naruto sendiri tampak kebingungan dengan peristiwa yang terjadi. Sungguh, Sasuke bukanlah tipe orang yang suka membalas sapaan orang lain dengan kata-kata yang sopan. Berbanding terbalik dengan...

"Aku mencarimu dari tadi. Apa kau jadi membuatkanku sarapan pagi ini?"

Kembali. Syok menerjang keluarga Uzumaki.

"A-aku akan ke rumahmu setelah membeli bahan-bahannya," Hinata menunjukkan tas belanjanya. "Mau menemaniku?"

Sakura bersumpah melihat senyuman tipis-super-jarang dari Sasuke.

"Baiklah."

Hinata menatap Sakura dan Naruto dengan senyum ramahnya. "Kami duluan, ya Sakura-san, Naruto-kun."

Walau beberapa detik telah berlalu, Sakura tetap enggan beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. "Barusan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

.

.

.

"Aku... juga tertarik padamu, Sasuke-kun."

Pelukan Sasuke mengerat. Menyebarkan rasa hangat yang lebih banyak ke dalam tubuhnya. "Ja-jadi, apa tawaran tadi boleh ku setujui?"

"Tentu saja."

Sentuhan lembut jemari Sasuke pada wajahnya membuat Hinata berbalik hingga berhadapan langsung dengan wajah rupawan sang Uchiha. Kegelapan yang perlahan menjelang setelah terbenamnya matahari terlihat menjadi momen pertama yang terasa begitu mendebarkan.

Dengan jarak yang menipis dan sentuhan Hinata pada leher jenjang Sasuke, ciuman pertama itu berlangsung dengan begitu tulus.

Tanpa beban. Tanpa rasa terpaksa.

Begitu berakhir, deretan kata-kata sakral itu meluncur mulus dari bibir kedua Shinobi tersebut dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

**.:The End:.**

**A/N: Baiklah sebaiknya para Readers pada ngaku. #bisik-bisik#**

**Siapa yang sudah ngajarin Sasuke cara nyatain cinta? *Digampar***

**Karena merasa akhirnya ngegantung, Nagi-chan akhirnya malah buat sequelnya. Semoga menghibur ^^**

**Thanks untuk semua yang sudah mereview di fic Nagi-chan yang 'Aku dan Kamu'**

**Sequel ini dipersembahkan istimewa buat kalian!**

**#See you in my next Fic#**

.


End file.
